


the dream that you wish will come true

by georgiehensley



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"it's you. the prince from the ball."<br/>"i'm certainly no prince."</i>
</p>
<p>or, the cinderella au no one asked for but we all needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dream that you wish will come true

**Author's Note:**

> the starz channel was airing the live-action cinderella movie from 2015 yet again tonight, and while watching it for, like, the third time, i thought about dalton and mackenzie and ended up writing this cute little fic. i feel like this was expected at some point bc disney dudez happened in which dalton played prince charming, but plot twist: i made him ella in this. but then again, he did play both roles in disney dudez, so, it works.
> 
> title from "a dream is a wish" (from, well, you know where).

“it’s you.” mackenzie says in awe as he stares up into bright, blue eyes - an image that’s been etched into his mind ever since the night of the ball. he’s spent countless nights dreaming about those eyes, and now they’re in front of him once again. “the prince from the ball.” the man who sits above him blushes.

“i’m certainly no prince.” he tries to argue, but mackenzie only smiles, shaking his head.

“but of course you are.” he says. “this _is_  your shoe, isn’t it?” dalton glances down to where mackenzie’s hands still rest by his ankles, the shoe now on his foot - a perfect fit.

“well, yes.” he says. “i-i guess.” mackenzie’s smile grows in amusement.

“may i kiss you?” he asks, ever the gentleman. dalton grins.

“i don’t think i’m allowed to say no to the new king, am i?” he asks. mackenzie giggles, pushing himself to his feet and pulling dalton up with him, giving no verbal response to his question as he instead simply kisses him on the lips.


End file.
